Theresa May
Theresa May was elected as MP for Maidenhead in May 1997 and is a member of the Conservative Party. She is currently Prime Minister. She was also Secretary of State for Women and Equalities from 2010 to 2012 and the Secretary of State for the Home Department from 2010 - 2016. On the 24th of May, 2019, May announced that she would resign as Leader of the Conservative Party on June 7, to make way for a successor. Early Life Theresa was born on October 1st 1956 to Rev. Hubert Brasier and Zaidee Barnes. She went to numerous schools during her childhood and went onto study Geography at St Hugh’s College, Oxford University. Political Career Before becoming an MP, Theresa May was a councillor for Merton in London. In that time she was Chair of Education and Deputy Group Leader and Housing Spokesperson. In 1992 she unsucesfully stood at the Labour safe seat North West Durham and then failed to win the bi-election in Barking in 1994. Then in 1997 Theresa was elected as MP for Maidenhead, a constituency that she has represented since then. She held a number of Shadow Positions, including: Shadow Secretary of State for Education and Employment, Shadow Leader of the House of Commons and Shadow Secretary of State for Transport, Local Government and the Regions. When the Tories came to power in 2010, May was appointed as Secretary of State for the Home Department and was re-appointed in 2015. May voted to remain in the EU at the EU referendum as did the Prime Minister at the time, David Cameron. When the public voted to leave the EU, Mr Cameron stepped down as Prime Minister. Following a short leadership race, May became the Prime Minister. On the 18th of April 2017, May announced a snap general election to be held on the 8th of June. This was, she said, to ensure "certainty, stability and strong leadership". Mrs May was, at this point, very far ahead in the polls. BBC News In the lead up the the election, May's lead in the polls began to drop. Many had expected her still to win an enlarged majority, however, shockingly for some commentators, she failed to gain a majority, being 8 seats short, whilst the Labour Party made gains. May expressed regret after this, but said only her party had the "legitimacy" to form a government. Talks with the DUP to form an informal coalition then began. The same day she went to Buckingham Palace to ask to form the next government. The queen accepted. A few weeks later, a confidence & supply deal was reached. BBC News} The main focus of her leadership was and continues to be [[Brexit]. She has gone through countless Brexit ministers, and when she finally struck a deal with the European Union it was rejected in parliament three times. To avoid no deal, she went to the EU to ask for an extension twice, and the current date of Brexit is the 31st of October 2019. A consequence of the second extension is that the UK must not take part in European elections, and outcome that May and many other people wanted to avoid. Her leadership is largely thought of as a complete failure, and in April 2019 there were many people in the Tory party who were determining who should be the next Prime Minister, as it had already been established that Theresa May will resign sometime shortly. Additionally, there was a vote of no confidence established in the Conservative Party, which she narrowly survived, as well as a vote of no confidence in the government, which the government again survived. These motions are all mainly to do with her handling of Brexit. Personal Life May is married to Philip John May, but the couple have no children. She now lives in number 10 Downing Street. Category:Prime Ministers Category:Conservative Party Members Category:Conservative Party Leaders